


Savior-san to the rescue!

by s_rachellaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Not together YET, kyoutani a blushin mess, kyoutani's mother is bea, yahaba is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rachellaa/pseuds/s_rachellaa
Summary: “Aren’t you afraid of me? ”“Why should I? ““Most people are afraid when I stare (glare) at them or turn angry. “ Kyoutani was genuinely confused.“ To be honest I find it very hot when you glare at people.”Kyoutani turned beet red an stammered back,“W-What?!”





	Savior-san to the rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing a Multi-chaptered story, but I totally went off the road and now I'm posting this.
> 
> hope you'll enjoy this.

Today was a normal day.

And like every day, Kyoutani woke up grumpy, ate his breakfast and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek while heading towards school. When he arrived at aoba johsai, most student’s heads turned towards him to stare.

It was not in a good way.

Kyoutani was known to have a bad reputation. There wasn’t really an explanation why he had one. Part of the reason was probably his appearance, people are quick to judge nowadays. Especially with his hair being blond and 2 black stripes covering it. He had the fiercest glare permanently on his face and always answered in a gruff voice.

Rumours say that Kyoutani gets into a lot of fights, while no one has ever been a witness. They also say that he hangs out with gangsters and that the reason he talks so little is because he doesn’t understand Japanese very well. People were scared to look him in the eye.

And while Kyoutani didn’t really mind it, he still felt a little bit lonely time from time. Especially when he walked past the convenience store and saw friends buying things together while joking around.

But with the way people were acting around him here at school he decided that he doesn’t need any friends.

 ~~~~

 

Kyoutani did try out for the volleyball team when he was still in freshman year. But it didn’t last long before he ‘took a break’ from the club. He really couldn’t get along with the third-years back then, and there was also that little shit named Oikawa. He annoyed the hell out of Kyoutani.

Now that he was in his second year Kyoutani was thinking about coming back to the club. He couldn’t even act normal with his class, let alone with the whole volleyball team. He would have to practice with them every day for hours!

And that people, was not something he was looking forward to.

Someone bumped into Kyoutani when he was walking to his first class, mathematics. The person fell down pretty hard and Kyoutani took out his hand to help him up. The person looked up at him and his eyes widened noticeably.

“ S-sorry K-kyoutani-san “ he said while scrambling up quickly and running away.

Kyoutani was pretty frustrated. How did that person even know his name? And why is everyone so goddamn scared of him? The people around him began to stare at him but when Kyoutani glared back at them they quickly scrambled away from him.

 ~~~~

 

Volleyball practice was starting. And kyoutani was hiding in the corner of the gym. Watching how everyone was practicing. Oikawa was setting the ball while Iwaizumi-san and the other spikers took turns to spike the ball.

Kyoutani’s hands itched. He also wanted to play, but he didn’t dare to interrupt the others. He also saw a few people doing nothing at all.

What a waste, he thought bitterly. If I were them I wouldn’t be able to stop even if I tried.

 Suddenly kyoutani noticed someone, only the back of his head. But he couldn’t stop staring.

It looked kind of nice. Light brown (silver-ish) hair, and it looks soft to the touch.

He blushed.

Kyoutani knew that he was attracted to guys, he discovered that one day when he saw a magazine at the grocery store. It was one with a shirtless guy covering the front. He kept secretly glancing at it, the guys’ abs bringing him to another dimension.

When he was back home he remembered the way it made him feel. Like the room just became a hundred degrees hotter, his throat suddenly felt dry. His pants were feeling uncomfortable and he needed to handle his little problem.

He also remembered how ashamed he felt after cleaning himself up. Afraid what his mother might do when she finds out, or his  father. His father in particular. Kyoutani’s father was a full-fledged believer. And his son being gay would never be accepted.

And while Kyoutani desperately tried to hide it, his father still found out. He had found one of his magazines in Kyoutani’s room. When Kyoutani arrived at home, his father had beaten him until he couldn’t move anymore. His mother wasn’t present at the moment.

His father spit on his face.

“You’re a fucking decease!”, he roared. He then left the house.

That’s when Kyoutani broke down. Tears spilled from his eyes and he cried his heart out. He had bruises all over himself, but they didn’t hurt as much as his father’s words.

Kyoutani lay down there for at least 2 more hours, his bleeding luckily stopped. He was still in the hallway on the floor when his mother arrived. He remembers how horrified his mother looked. She quickly called the ambulance.

“ Who did this to you?! ”, she asked worriedly.

“Dad.“, Kyoutani croaked out.

“ Why ? “ , she looked absolutely furious.

“ It’s because I’m gay mom.” He said with tears in his eyes.

His mother is going to hate him too. And then she will abandon him.     

He then felt a hand on his head and it rubbed his hair softly.

“ Son, you don’t have to worry anymore. I will make sure your father will pay for this. And I’ll always have your back do you understand? “

Kyoutani nodded as more tears spilled from his eyes.

A loud bang startled Kyoutani from his thoughts. He realized that everyone was done practicing.

He quickly left before anyone could see him.

~~~~ 

Kyoutani was walking down the hall and jumped when an arm draped itself over his shoulder. He quickly looked sideways to see Oikawa smirking down at him.

“ Glad to see you doing well, Mad dog-chan. “

Kyoutani glared back. He fucking hates it when Oikawa calls him like that.

“ My my, that’s a scary look.” Oikawa hummed.

“ What do you want from me.” Kyoutani practically growled.

“ You shouldn’t talk like that with your senpai.”

Kyoutani pushed his hand away. “ Don’t bother me anymore.“  and began to walk away.

“ I saw you at the gymnasium. “

Kyoutani stopped dead in his tracks. “ So what.” he said back defensively.

“ I know you want in, you always hide in the corner and watch us practice. You can come back you know. We could use an extra spiker.”

Kyoutani was considering it. Playing professional volleyball has always been his dream. And he knew that playing volleyball in high school will improve his skills. It was also part of the reason why he went to aoba johsai.

But playing in a team is something Kyoutani didn’t want to do. They probably would be scared of him like everyone always was.

Kyoutani walked away.

“ Try to think about it, we need you Kyoutani.” Oikawa yelled back after him.

Oikawa never called him by his name.

 ~~~~

The next few days were the same as every other day. Kyoutani went to school, glared his fiercest glare and went home. His routine was always the same.

Until it suddenly was not.

That day he was on his way to school. He was about to put on his earphones when a loud bang interrupted his actions. The sound came from an alley, one that no one used anymore. Kyoutani was trying to decide what he should do, go look or walk away. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly walked towards the sounds while he peeked his head around the wall.

And he saw a very attractive guy, like _really_ attractive. He had brown (silver-ish) hair, his eyes the same colour. Maybe a bit darker and his eyes had a pretty form. It was almost as if Kyoutani had seen him before.

Said guy was being slammed against the wall by some dude. He looked Kyoutani’s age and as his hands began to touch pretty boy on certain areas, Kyoutani quickly walked towards them and pushed the guy away.

The guy fell down on the ground.

“What did you do that for?!”he yelled as he stood up.

Kyoutani glared at him.

“Should I continue?” he practically growled.

The guy’s eyes widened and he quickly scrambled back.

Kyoutani scoffed. “I thought so”

The guy ran away and Kyoutani looked over at pretty boy to see if he was alright. He was also wearing the aoba johsai uniform.  

“You okay?”

“I am now, thank you very much.”

His voice was soft, very soft and it reminded Kyoutani of his own mother’s voice. He also smiled a little bit, which looked very attractive.

Kyoutani turned around and began to walk towards his previous destination.

“Wait a minute saviour-san, would you mind giving me your name? I see that you’re also a student from aoba johsai. We can walk together.“

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“I’m pretty sure that you know who I am so why would you want to walk together with me?”

“ I’m pretty sure that I would recognize someone with a bumblebee hairstyle so no I don’t know who you are. Also is there a reason why I shouldn’t walk together with you? “

Kyoutani turned red.

_BUMBLEBEE?!_

_He fucking called me bumblebee._

“Did you just call me bumblebee?!” Kyoutani said indignant.

“ I’m pretty sure I did.”

Pretty boy even had the nerve to blink up innocently at Kyoutani. He did not seem to be afraid of Kyoutani at all.

“Aren’t you afraid of me? ”

“Why should I? “

“Most people are afraid when I stare (glare) at them or turn angry. “ Kyoutani was genuinely confused.

“ To be honest I find it very hot when you glare at people.”

Kyoutani turned beet red an stammered back,

“W-What?!”

“ I’m Yahaba Shigeru by the way, it’s nice to meet you saviour-san.”

Kyoutani murmured something back in response but Yahaba couldn’t catch it.

“What?”

“My name is Kyoutani Kentarou.”

Yahaba let out a smile so bright Kyoutani was sure he was blinded.

 

Yahaba was going to be the dead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> so did you like it? I might do a continuation of this (tho it will probably be 1 chapter) but only if you guys want more!  
> Question of the day; do you guys ship KiKasa (kise x Kasamatsu from knb)  
> they're my fucking OTP along with KyouHaba and YakuLev.
> 
> ps. the bumblebee reference is from shizuoh's work called bumblebee here on AO3


End file.
